What Costume that Saint Wear in Halloween Party?
by ltifal
Summary: A parody interview by Tifa to find out what saints gonna wear fo halloween and this fic rather long. Don't get bored. credit to Vane for editing


Authoress note : Hi there? This is my second story and this story win an award from saint seiya superlink ^^ hurray. Ah, My favorite characters are Milo Scorpio, Shun Andromeda, Camus Aquarius, Hyoga Cygnus, Shaka Virgo, Saga Gemini, and Mu Aries.  O yeah hope you like it, this fic rather long you know? Disclaimer : I don't own the character of Saint Seiya. Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada.   

It's halloween party. Let's see what the saint wear if they invite to a halloween party? 

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Seiya  : eh?? A party?? Yesss??? Party, party!!!

Tifa    : ..... you really cheerful do you?

Seiya  : of course

Tifa    : back to question, what do you .....

Seiya : a donkey with wing

Tifa    : eh?? Donkey??

Seiya : yup

Tifa    : why you choose that?

Seiya : eh you know my cloth don't you?

Tifa    : yes a pegasus?

Seiya : so why are you asking?

Tifa    : eww pegasus is horse

Seiya : eeh really?? Then Marin fool me, I ask her again 

Tifa    : ......

Seiya : by the way I wanna ask you

Tifa    : yes?

Seiya : why I'm not your favorite character?

Tifa    : eww cause I found out you rather childish?

Seiya : eh? But I'm not that childish

Tifa    : yes you are and you not cute

Seiya : hey Milo and Camus not cute too?

Tifa    : well they handsome

Seiya : ah well but can I get a least your attention?

Tifa    : I interview you, right? So you at least got little of my attention. Beside, to like someone can't be force, ok see ya

Seiya : …. Sure

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Shiryu : …. Don't know

Tifa    : really? Maybe you can wear a dragon costume

Shiryu : nahh I don't like such that thing

Tifa    : ok then how bout the book?

Shiryu : what? A BOOK?!!! No way

Tifa    : …. Eh so??

Shiryu : maybe I just show up half naked and show my tatto

Tifa    : is not a costume

Shiryu : never mind but who re you anyway?

Tifa    : a fanfic writer.

Shiryu : … I have a bad experience with a writer, get out now!!!

Tifa    : then I will make you suffer in this fic *grin*

Shiryu : … all right … what you want?

Tifa    : answer my question please

Shiryu : um maybe I just add two horn on my head, a tail on my bu…eww sorry my back and a sharp nail on my fingers, paint my body green and look like scales, and ….

Tifa    : well you rather talk active do you?

Shiryu : no I just explain you into detail

Tifa    : ahem I see perfectionism, why you not just said a dragon

Shiryu : ….. cause I like the detail and bla..bla..bla and do you know bout hamlet? I really love to …… and bla..bla…bla…..bla

Tifa    : fine so you as dragon thank *go away before he blow my head with his story*

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Tifa    : ah Hyoga hello handsome

Hyoga : ahem *blush* do I know you?

Tifa    : no you don't I'm who want interview you bout the topic up there

Hyoga : I see halloween ehh?

Tifa    : yup so what will you wear when you invited?

Hyoga : ahem ah I think an elegant black cloth 

Tifa    : just that?

Hyoga : I don't want look weird

Tifa    : why? Halloween is a day that no one complain when you look weird

Hyoga : I know but …

Tifa    : hmm you not really fun do you?

Hyoga : I don't like being fun

Tifa    : I see then I arrange again my favorite character then, you out from my list

Hyoga : ha!!! how cruel

Tifa    : yes I'm cruel

Hyoga : I… wait the minute I um okay a vampire okay

Tifa    : now you talking, a vampire eh didn't you believe in God?

Hyoga : yes

Tifa    : vampire dislike God

Hyoga : ahem you said that I can look weird

Tifa    : ah I see but why not a swan?

Hyoga : ehh!! a swan just fit for girl

Tifa    : but your cloth …

Hyoga : I know, but that a cloth not a costume

Tifa    : I see, why not wear ballet costume?

Hyoga : WHAT!!! AM I A SISSY?????

Tifa    : balet can be also for men, beside your movement really graceful

Hyoga : I don't like balet costume

Tifa    : I see, a cool and hansome vampire eh???

Hyoga : *blush* err… right

Tifa    : aww now you cute

Hyoga : *blush deeper* ehh… ahem…want ask me anything?

Tifa    : *gigle* no. Is enough thank

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Tifa    : now here he come, the kindest saint in saint seiya but also a cruel one when he was possed by Hades

Shun : eww don't make me remember that

Tifa    : ahem sorry so what you going to wear if you… 

Hades : my cloth of course

Tifa    : eck!! Hades again

Shun : ahemmm sorry I lose my control

Tifa    : eh you can come back again? My, you can control god??

Shun : well I should control my dark side right? *grin*

Tifa    : cool, back to business

Shun : ok I think I will …

Tifa    : dress like girl?

Shun : eckk!! From where you got that idea??

Tifa    : ewww well actually first time I look Saint Seiya anime I though you are girl and nice scene bath you have make me even thingking that you really a girl *blush*

Shun : ahh that I can't complain but how your opinion bout me now?

Tifa    : ehh I found out you really interesting and I decide that you are number 2 of my fav character

Shun : why I number two?

Tifa    : cause number one for my is my sweety and kawaii Milooo!!!*gigle*

Shun : ah well never mind, but you know? Milo don't like being call kawaii

Tifa    : really? Then I think another for him maybe Milo-chan

Shun : *laugh* that make him angry

Tifa    : is nice talking to you

Shun : sure cause I'm the kindest *wink*

Tifa    : my you kawaii

Shun : ehh do you really have time for this??

Tifa    : ah forgot, hehehe back to business so what will you wear?

Shun : hmmm how about the pirate

Tifa    : ehhh? Why pirate?

Shun : well, pirate sound cool to me

Tifa    : eh Shun sound cool? For me that not right

Shun : *laugh* ok how bout the flying Peter Pan then

Tifa    : now that sound a little make sense, Peter Pan eh green little boy who have kind heart, but sometime naughty*wink*

Shun : hehehe and I like his green cloth

Tifa    : sure fit to you

Shun : *smile* thanks and what your?

Tifa    : huh? Me?

Shun : yes, what yours?

Tifa    : eh why I suppose to tell you?

Shun : eh cause I'm curious?

Tifa    : just that? Well …. Ummm why I should tell you ? I not attend the party anyway

Shun : why? Is nice to talk with you

Tifa    : ahem no no no

Shun : aww pleazeeeee

Tifa    : awww you so kawaiiiii but noo

Shun : come on just me?

Tifa    : eh you think that you special ne??

Shun : well I'm number 2 at your fav character right??

Tifa    : yes but I don't want to

Shun : aww ok 

Tifa    : aww you really understanding ne *hug him*

Shun : ehhh*blush*

Tifa    : ehehehe kawaii

Shun : ahemmm*still blushing* 

Tifa : ok cutie got business to do bye

Shun : eh right

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Ikki : …. Halloween eh?

Tifa : yup what yours?

Ikki : and why should I tell you?

Tifa : cause I wanna know?

Ikki : just you?

Tifa : well your fans wanna know too

Ikki : …… I didn't know that I have fans?

Tifa : really? There more of them (eh not include me but I'm the writer)

Ikki : fine a pheonix and now get out, don't bother me

Tifa : I see loud and clear

Ikki : hmppp

Tifa : eh you should be more friendly like your bro you know

Ikki : no he him self and I my self 

Tifa : …. No comment thanks bye

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Mu : ………

Tifa : so what yours?

Mu : why I should tell you?

Tifa : cause everybody wanna know, right guys????(say yes as loud as you can, please) see?

Mu : *sigh* don't know

Tifa : hemm a sheep??

Mu : don't want to

Tifa : eh but that your zodiac

Mu : look at me

Tifa : uhhuh?

Mu : you see me right??

Tifa : yes??

Mu : what you see?

Tifa : I see a quiet person with a lavender hair and a lavender or maybe pink eyes?

Mu : uh huh what else?

Tifa : hemm nothing more I guess?

Mu : nothing??? Look at my face, isn't I handsome??? Look at my body, this muscle and …

Tifa : ah I see well I think you are rather handsome

Mu : rather?????

Tifa : yup that why I choose you to be a 7th fav character

Mu : *sigh*

Tifa : soo back to question? Why you don't want wear a sheep costume?

Mu : If I show off like that what they saying?

Tifa : hemm I can imagine that*gigle*

Mu : *sigh*

Tifa : a wolf maybe

Mu : ack!! do I look like Fenrir??? No way

Tifa : hmm maybe you just paint your face lavender then

Mu : WHAT!!!!! And I'm an alien

Tifa : fine mr fashionable, don't act like that, now you sound like Aprhodite

Mu : eckkk!!! I am???? My God

Tifa : calm down please

Mu : ack!! fine just give me a sheep costume 

Tifa : ok and one thing

Mu : yes??

Tifa : when you go there, bring a fence and jump over it 100 times and all saint will be sleep

Mu : ACKKKK!!!! GET OUT!!!!

Tifa : *laugh and run away*

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Aldebaran : hmm … well you see

Tifa : yes?

Aldebaran : I think I wear gorilla costume

Tifa : eh? Gorilla???? 

Aldebaran : yup, why you so surprise

Tifa : I though that you will wear a bull costume

Aldebaran : well you wrong 

Tifa : why you like gorilla?

Aldebaran : ahemm well cause gorilla is smart mammal

Tifa : ehh?? But I think that a smart mammal below human is dolphin

Aldebaran : ehh!!! A dolphin??? Isn't it a fish???

Tifa : ehh ??? dolphin is mammal

Aldebaran : no a fish

Tifa : mammal!!

Aldebaran : fish, it don't have ear

Tifa : of course they have

Aldebaran : no

Tifa : yes

Aldebaran : no

Tifa : yes

Aldebaran : no and don't push my anger

Tifa : be it, I a writer and I can write that you dead already so you can attend the party!!

Aldebaran : AHHH!!! SORRY

Tifa : *sweatdrop* (he lose already??) ok fine check the dictionary and I have a job to finish

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Saga : halloween??

Tifa : uh huh

Saga : hmm well …..*whispering*

Tifa : ha!!! You don't know what is halloween, goshh

Saga : sssttttt don't so loud, will ya, ya embrassed me *blush*

Tifa : ops sorry, I tell you then. Thousand year ago in England and Scotland, 1 November was a beginning of Winter and they said that it was the end of summer, so 31 Oktober become a frightening day for them cause they believe that all bad and dark creature come out for party and can hurt them and …. Ehh are you listening???

Saga : Zzzzzzzzz

Tifa : ……. SAGAAAAAAA WAKE UPPPP!!!!

Saga : eackk!!!! Ahemm sorry

Tifa : I make it short, halloween is a day that you can dress anything you want from strange to freaky

Saga : I see then I dress like Canon

Tifa : ehhh??? Like Canon??? But he same as you

Saga : so what

Tifa : grmmm that not a custome

Saga : fine I be an angel then

Tifa : ah, that nice

Dark Saga : no I think Devil better

Good Saga : no angelll

Dark Saga : devilll

Good Saga : angell

Dark Saga : noo

Good Saga : yess

Tifa : …… I think they discussi…ewww no fighting between devil and angel lets see who win when he go to party (wanna bet guys???), and I'm leaving

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Deathmask : hmm halloween eh??

Tifa : yup and what yours??

Deathmask : ahemmm *grin* maybe I just kill you and wear your face

Tifa : really?? As if you can do that??

Deathmask : of course I can. HIAAAA!!

Tifa : *easyly cacth his fist*

Deathmask : heh!!! WHAT!!! How could you …

Tifa : cause I'm the writer and this is my fic so I can do what I want

Deathmask : ckk too bad

Tifa : you do that again and I throw you from my fic

Deathmask : AHH!!! Just kidding!!

Tifa : *sigh* why I always weak if someone begging me? Fine but next time ..

Deathmask : I know that you're very kind, I will do anything you want

Tifa : really *grin*

Deathmask : ahemm if I could do but I don't want do anything crazy

Tifa : like become princess snow white?*gigle*(forgot who draw it, sorry but a picture really good)

Deathmask : ACKKKK!!! YOU…. SEE THAT TOO??? AHHH MY CRUEL REPUTATION RUIN, DAMN MU!!!!!!!

Tifa : so back to question

Deathmask : #$@#%$#^%#$%$^%^#$ MU ^%&^&*&%^@#%#$

Tifa : calm down please!!

Deathmask : *sigh*

Tifa : back to question

Deathmask : I think a death angel

Tifa : I see its fit to your cruel attitude

Deathmask : of course, I am cruel and mean HUA HA HA HA HA

Tifa : I think not so cruel especially if you dress like snow white

Deathmask : ACKKK!!! %#$%$%^%$^#$ DON"T MAKE ME REMEMBER THAT 

Tifa : *laugh* fine bye

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Aiolia : halloween???

Tifa : don't say you don't know halloween too

Aiolia : of course I know that, am I stupid??

Saga : so I am stupid ehh!!! *suddenly appears*

Aiolia : huhh? Whatt!!??

Saga : dead you *kick Aiolia twice*

Aiolia : ouchh what I do!!!???

Saga : hmrpp

Tifa : why you here, Saga?

Saga : you don't know what will I wear, do you?

Tifa : hmm between angel and devil right

Aiolia : it's must be devil hahahahaha

Saga : *look at Aiolia then kick him once again* get out!!!

Aiolia : ouchh is my temple anywayy

Saga : WHATTT???!!!!

Aiolia : this is Leo temple and you are instruder!!!

Saga : say againnn???!!!!

Aiolia : you %&^&^*&^#$^!!!!!!!!!

Saga : why you &*%^*&(*)*()!!!!!!!

Aiolia : then you *(&^$%^%^*%^&$&!!!!!!!!!

Saga : what you ^&%^&$%^&^&!!!!!!!!!!

Tifa : enough for that &^*%^*& stop fightinggg!!!!!!!! NOWWWWW!!!!!!

Saga : ops

Aiolia : sorry

Tifa : that better ,so Saga?

Saga : I wear as an angel

Tifa : ok thank

Aiolia : and I a lion

Saga : what you? lion? Give me a break! You wear cat

Aiolia : cat!!! How could you, leo is lion

Saga : bah is look like cat

Aiolia : bah maybe you should wear glasses

Saga : I have eyes like eagle you moron

Aiolia : eagle? bah like bat you blind

Saga : why you %^&^&^*^

Aiolia : so what %^^$*&^*^*

Tifa : grmmm here we go again, bye guys I'm not stop you this time

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Shaka : ……

Tifa :  ah well Shaka???

Shaka :  …….

Tifa : Hello are you here??

Shaka :  ……..

Tifa : ok, this person really unmoveable and quiet, maybe I shall write it my self that he will dress like girl

Shaka : A GIRL!!!!! Ops

Tifa : finally cacth his attention

Shaka :  silence, I'm meditating 

Tifa : bah, fine I write it, he will dress like a girl

Shaka : I'm meditating!

Tifa : he will wear a tank top, the colour is pink

Shaka : I'm meditating!!

Tifa : he will wear bra also

Shaka : I'M meditating!!!

Tifa : and he will wear a girl underwe…

Shaka : ENOUGH!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!*Shaka open eyes*

Tifa : hmphhh no effect boy

Shaka : WHAT!!! How come!! My skill!!

Tifa : you satisfied? You my fav character also so don't make me throw you from my list

Shaka : but…but…I…

Tifa : back to the question

Shaka : why am I hopeless??

Tifa : cause you in my fic, ok?

Shaka : …….

Tifa : aww don't cry

Shaka : I'm not crying!!!

Tifa : marvelous eyes you have

Shaka : I … eh really??*blush*

Tifa : yup

Shaka : ahem ah lately you say that I your fav character

Tifa : yes one of mine look up there

Shaka : huh only number five?? I'm a man close to God and you place me number 5 in your heart???

Tifa : well yes

Shaka : by Athena, what you see from them that make you place them higher than me

Tifa : eh you really wanna know?

Shaka : YES!!!

Tifa : all right, Hyoga : graceful, kawaii, I like his smile, his blonde hair..

Shaka : blonde? I blonde too

Tifa : ah his blue eyes

Shaka : enough then Camus?

Tifa : his coldness, calm, care people very much , handsome, kawaii, I love his blue long hair, his eyes and he a best friend of Milo*grin*

Shaka : …really heh??

Tifa : Shun, he a kindest saint in saint seiya world, one that can sharing his feeling, his green hair, his power …

Shaka : POWER!!! He weak

Tifa : eh?? If he weak then how can he control his dark side Hades??

Shaka : ……

Tifa : he kawaii, and have a beautiful bath scene *grin*

Shaka : Misty and Saga have bath scene too

Tifa : well the first one always catch attention right??*grin*

Shaka : hey, stop grinning at me like that

Tifa : *gigle* wanna know my opinion bout Milo?

Shaka : no!!! …..wait said it, I curious why he become first?

Tifa : REALLY?? Ok he sexy, kind, his long hair, his blue eyes, handsome, kawaii, can get along with Camus, faithfull, powerfull cause in my opinion if he can attack by nail then he really powerful and ….

Shaka : ACKK enough, my head full of him cause of you

Tifa : *sigh* he perfect and he is scorpio*grin*

Shaka : scorpio?? Why …

Tifa : cause I'm scorpio and you know why I choose him*grin*

Shaka : is not fair

Tifa : enough bout that or I will talk too much, so what your costume?

Shaka : I'm depress right now and you ask me that

Tifa : awww don't so depress anyway but I have finish my job

Shaka : *sigh* well Sancho??

Tifa : ackkk???? You will cut your hair???? NO!!!!

Shaka : eckk??? NOWAY!!!!!

Tifa : really??

Shaka : course not

Tifa : you make me get a heart attack

Shaka : relax I will not *smile*

Tifa : ahemm, you kawaii when you smiling

Shaka : really? but I like being call handsome

Tifa : hehehehe but sometime you rude

Shaka : oh really

Tifa : …… smile again Shaka

Shaka : no you said I'm rude

Tifa : awwww you rude

Shaka : yes I am

Tifa : ah may be I should tickle you

Shaka : no no no don't

Tifa : I see you ticklish type ehh?*grin*

Shaka : ehh if you do that ….

Tifa : what? You powerless right now *grin*

Shaka : fine I smile

Tifa : no, I like to tickle you *grin*

Shaka : ackk HELPP!!!!!

Tifa : *laugh* thank you Shaka I just kidding, bye

Shaka : duhh I'm hopeless

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Dohko : now who are you?

Tifa : I'm a fic writer

Dohko : I see, a fic writer eh?

Tifa : yup

Dohko : one thing why you interview me?

Tifa : heh? Cause I want to, why?

Dohko : well not everyone interest on me

Tifa : really? Actually you have fans too

Dohko : really? I always read bout I love Camus, I like Milo, or Shun-chan kawaii, or oh my cool Hyoga, or Shaka where are you, even my pupil Shiryu but not me, even you love Milo, I see the list up there grmmmm

Tifa : well *****blush*** **ahem well not everybody like an oldha.. ahem a person who 263 years old right?

Dohko : ahem what you said? Oldha..

Tifa : nononononono I mean goldies eheheheh

Dohko : eh what the connection between that?

Tifa : ahemmm so what will you wear grandpa??

Dohko : ahem I'll wear mushroom custome sonny. !!!!!! EHHHH WHY YOU ……!!!!!

Tifa : *laugh* see again grandpa

Dohko : I'm not your grandpaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Milo : halloween?

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : hmm I don't know, ah maybe I can think about something, hmm

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : eh maybe I should ask someone for suggestion? Maybe Camus?

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : nahh he must be say an ice cube, well I ask you instead, what your suggestion?

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : hello I'm asking you

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : ano????

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : yuhuuu???

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : this is earth, come in Tifa? How the condition on the moon?

Tifa : ……*sigh*

Milo : HELLOOOO!!!!!

Tifa : EHH ???!!!

Milo : finally?

Tifa : I emm *blush* ehh sorry

Milo : why you staring at me and sigh like that

Tifa : *sigh*

Milo : ehh stop that already, I'm nervous

Tifa : really?

Milo : yes I am

Tifa : sorry

Milo : hemm one thing

Tifa : yes??

Milo : you can't produce heart cosmos, can you??(that produce by Himiko is S-files, fanfic by Stayka)

Tifa : no I can't why?

Milo : cause I hate that

Tifa : I see, *****sigh***** your eyes are marvelous

Milo : hmm, why many writer like our eyes??

Tifa : well, Kurumada sensei really good drawing you guys eyes and that make some of us love you (somebody agree with me?)

Milo : hmm, one thing, thanks for place me number one fav character in your heart

Tifa : ehehe sure I have been fans of you since hmmm first time I saw you in Saint Seiya series, I don't remember maybe 1992 or 1993??

Milo : heh you know me that long???

Tifa : yup and some fanfic writer have love you guys pretty long too, I guess

Milo : is been 10 years then

Tifa : yup and for me you re the best

Milo : ahemm you wanna make me fly do you?

Tifa : AHH!!! Wacth out your nose then

Milo : what!!!

Tifa : is flying right now *laugh*

Milo : pah, you, it's still here anyway *smile*

Tifa : *sigh* handsome

Milo : why, thank you

Tifa : ehh, Shun said that you don't like being call Kawaii

Milo : of course

Tifa : hmm I call you Milo-chan then

Milo : HEHH!!!!!????? *fall down*

Tifa : are you ok?

Milo : please don't call me that or the entire world will laugh me

Tifa : but that a kawaii name

Milo : noooo

Tifa : why you don't like that

Milo : cause I am an adult that name only fit for child

Tifa : or teenage?

Milo : that true

Tifa : I though that you only 20

Milo : that right

Tifa : I think 20 was just a teenage also

Milo : hah isn't that an adult?

Tifa : well my country have a culture that  if you are girl that have pass 18 to become an adult or woman

Milo : see!!

Tifa : but for boy you have pass 21 to become adult or we say man??

Milo : what!! How come

Tifa : girl more mature than boy I guess

Milo : that not fair enough!!

Tifa : well that a culture said and what my parent told me : )

Milo : I see, different country different culture

Tifa : true, I don't know that you that wise?

Milo : ehehehe course I am anyway not everyone know bout my skill

Tifa : ehhh we talk too long, back to business

Milo : well I ……

Camus : hey Milo, ehh who is she? *walking in from exit scorpion temple*

Milo : one of my fans

Camus : fans??? 

Milo : yup

Camus : I see

Milo : why you here??

Camus : this *bring Milo's scorpion in ice coffin*

Milo : ACKKKK!!! YOU ….. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!

Camus : is your scorpion who wanna taste my power

Milo : BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT HIM IN ICE COFFIN!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!

Camus : what! it the one who wanna bite me

Milo : SCORPION NEVER BITE!!!!

Camus : I already said that I hate your insect when it near me

Milo : SCORPION IS NOT AN INSECTTTT!!!!! JUST LIKE SPIDER, HE ….

Camus : whatever

Milo : MURDER!!!!

Camus : heyyy, is your fault, why not put it in your tank?

Milo : I have done that but somehow he can climb up and go all the way to you, beside he likes you and he never sting you anyway, *sob* my little scorpion

Camus : eh uh sorry Milo

Tifa : why not melt it?

Milo : by Athena don't you know his skill?

Tifa : yes I am but I can melt it eww he for you

Milo : you do?

Tifa : yes give me that

Camus : bah, a girl can melt my eternal ice that imposible

Tifa : hum hum hum

Milo : aww my cute little pet, come to papa, papa take you to your room*go to his room*

Camus : EH!! IT REALLY MELT??? MY SKILLLLLLL *shock*

Tifa : this is my fic of course I can melt it *grin* 

Camus : ACKK!!!! Maybe I should go to Siberia again sleep in my eternal ice coffin to hide from the world

Tifa : that suicide

Camus : better than I know that someone melt my eternal ice just by her finger

Tifa : ehemmm no you don't if you do that then what will I tell to Hyoga

Camus : just say that I dead already  

Milo : ehhh stop that Camus, you sound stupid

Camus : what you say??

Milo : eh, Tifa, you don't want to write that he already dead don't you?

Tifa : lets see ….

Milo : NOOOO PLEAZEEEE!!!!!

Tifa : awwww, kawaiiii Milo-chan

Milo : *fall down*

Camus : Milo-chan!!! Prfff hahahahahaha

Milo : Camus!!! You owe me for this 

Tifa : ehehehe relax boy I never ever make my character dead before, I like happy ending

Camus : hahahahahahahaha

Milo : Camus, stop laughing

Camus : ehemm hahaha ahemm sorryy prffff hahahaha

Milo : CAMUSSSS!!!!!

Camus : *cough* 

Milo : heh now you got the result ne???

Tifa : *laugh* you two really a good friend ne??

Camus : *cough* sorry Milo is just prff

Milo : don't start again

Camus : ehemmm

Tifa : since you here Camus, so I ask you now

Camus : about?

Tifa : what will you wear if you invited to Halloween party?

Camus : halloween? I don't like that stupid thing

Tifa : but everybody participate

Milo : nah he maybe just say ice cube

Camus : who say that?? (actually I am)

Tifa : so? Milo?

Milo : well I need your suggestion

Tifa : I see. You really wanna hear?*grin*

Milo : no

Tifa : too bad

Camus : wait I wanna hear

Milo : no you don't

Camus : yes I do

Milo : no you don't

Camus : so what your suggestion, uhmm

Tifa : Tifa

Camus : ah yes Tifa?

Tifa : *grin*

Milo : noooo, I wear scorpion costume!!!!

Tifa : awww, but you will be kick out from the party

Camus : she right

Milo : …….fine I wanna hear you but not a crazy thing like Deathmask

Camus : you mean a snow white?

Milo : yes, can you??

Tifa : aww all right, hmm a cool Youko?

Milo : Youko? You mean like Youko Kurama (Yuyu Hakusho)

Tifa : yup he cool, he one of my fav anime character too

Milo : hmmm just put ears and tail?

Tifa : yup a silver one I hope

Milo : fine I wear silver youko then

Tifa : YAYYY!!!!! Thankssss *hug him*

Milo : ahem *blush*

Tifa : maaa, Kawaiiiii

Camus : …… 

Tifa : and you Camus?

Camus : I'm thinking

Tifa : an ice cube?

Camus : no!!!

Tifa : so?

Camus : hemm

Tifa : ghost? Maybe Casper?

Camus : ekc!!! No!!

Tifa : give me your condition?

Camus : hmm elegant, handsome, not stupid, not crazy, not sissy, smart, etc etc etc

Milo : hah!!!  Didn't it too much????

Tifa : I'm faint!!!

Camus : well that my condition *grin*

Tifa : fine fine I'm thinking

Camus : sure

Milo : by Athena, I don't know that you can become more like Aphrodite?

Camus : who say that I become more like Aprhodite, he is a sissy

Milo : yeah, I don't really like him either

Camus : he really like a woman always use make up

Milo : right and Aiolia say that he always use his times looking into mirror

Camus : that right, ewwww

Milo : but I curious

Camus : what? 

Milo : didn't Mu use a mascara also?

Camus : really? Who said that?

Milo : hmm Shaka

Camus : really?

Tifa : I didn't know that you two like gossip

Camus : err *blush*

Milo : is not gossip, is chacting

Camus : err right, have think bout something?

Tifa : hmm you two, all right if you don't want this either then I don't know what else. A PRINCE 

Milo : prince?

Camus : ahem, sound ….

Tifa : ehemmm!!!

Camus : great?

Tifa : finally

Shaka : he a prince???? *suddenly appears*

Milo : hello Shaka?

Camus : any complain?

Tifa : hello Sancho

Milo : Sancho??? 

Camus : you cut your hair?

*Image Shaka bold appears from two of them*

Camus : hahahahahaha

Milo : hoahahahahaha

Shaka : whatt!!!! Stoppp thattt ewww I'm meditating!!!!!!!

Mu : hai! Ehh what so funny? Eack you again*suddenly appears*

Tifa : ahh helloo sheep bring your fence?

Camus : prffff hahahaha sheep???!!!!! Hahahhahaha

Milo : hoahahahahaha, I never see ……Camus laugh …..prffff like this before hoahahahaha

Shaka : ………. Meditating faillll hahahahahaha

Mu : stop laughing!!!!!!!!!

Tifa : my, I should brought my camera

Mu : cause of you, stop them or I change into police

Tifa : police????

Mu : yes I change into police right now!!!!

Milo : awwww prfff Mu don't do that hoahahaha

Shaka : prffff enough *cough*

Camus : *cough* yeahh sorry prfff hahahaha

Mu : grrrr now I'm mad

Camus : ahemmmm

Shaka : ………

Milo : *cough* sorry Mu

Tifa : you change anyway, Mu?

Mu : I… 

Camus, Milo, Shaka : NOOO!!!!! 

Tifa : so didn't change

Mu : but ….

Tifa : sorry 3 versus 1 you lose

Mu : *sigh*

Milo : relax man it just a costume

Shaka : yeah, right

Camus : well I can't wait for that party

Milo : now that was surprise

Tifa : ok ok I must go now thanks Milo, Camus, Shaka, and you too Mu

Mu : *sigh* why I always the last

Tifa : ehh? Okay thanks specially you Mu

Mu : that better *smile*

Shaka : heyy not fair

Milo : yeah not fair

Camus : ……

Tifa : ehhh no fighting please if you all fighting you can't attend party cause all of you hurt

All of them : yes ma'am

Tifa : aww they kawaii ok got job to do

All of them : byeeee

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Aiolos : Halloween ehh?

Tifa : yup

Aiolos : hmmm

Tifa : maybe a sagitarius also?

Aiolos : hmmm I try something new, not my cloth

Tifa : I see

Aiolos : ehh, know what my brother costume?

Tifa : sure, I interview him at Leo temple

Aiolos : what he wearing?

Tifa : he …

Saga : kitten *suddenly appears again*

Tifa : ehh hello angel

Aiolos : your costume angel??

Saga : why you so surprise?

Aiolos : nothing that nice, my brother wear kitten?

Saga : yes

Aioloa : NOOOO HE LIEEE I KILL HIMMMM *suddenly appears too*

(gold saint always suddenly appears, now I'm bored)

Saga : kill me if you can

Aioloa : take this you moron

Syura : what happen here? (walk in from exit of Sagitarius temple, I bored if I said suddenly appears again)

Tifa : ah luckyly you here too Syura

Syura : huh??!!! Who are you

Tifa : I'm Tifa, wanna ask you what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Syura : Halloween?

Aiolia : don't say that you stupid too like Saga

Saga : what you moron

Aiolia : you blind bat

Saga : you lazy kitten

Syura : ehhh Tifa, what bout bat and kitten thing?

Tifa : hmmm that ….

Saga : don't you dare tell them

Aiolia : hah now you 're a coward?

Saga : Aiolos!!!! Teach your brother a good word

Syura : ahemmm somebody tell me what going on???

Aiolos : …………..

Tifa : ehhhh stop fighting you two

Aiolos : AIOLIAAAAAAA STOP THAT!!!!!!!

Aiolia : ahhh ehmmm

Saga : hmppp now that better

Aiolos : hmppp you too Saga

Aiolia : now got ya

Saga : what!!!!

Aiolos : STOPPPPP!!!!!!!

Saga : hmpp

Aiolia : …….

Tifa : sorry, maybe I should stop them before

Syura : ahh relax Tifa, they always fighting anyway

Tifa : really??

Syura : yup, more fighting, more close

Saga and Aiolia : NO I'M NOT

Syura : see?

Tifa : *laugh* I don't know a gold saint sometime childish too

Aiolos : ahh well when we child we don't play much 

Tifa : so you all slowly mature I guess

Aiolos : is not!!!

Tifa : sorry so back to question

Aiolia : I'm LIONNNNNNN

Saga : YOU …..

Tifa : don't start again Saga!

Saga : ……..

Aiolia : hah you lose

Tifa : you too

Aiolia : ……

Tifa : so Aiolos?

Aiolos : Saga have suggestion?

Saga : ghost!!*grin*

Aiolos : what!!!

Saga : you hear me a ghost!!

Aiolia : why my brother want do that!!! No way, right Bro?

Aiolos : a ghost ehh?

Aiolia : bro, you did't …

Aiolos : well, a ghost is an easy costume right Tifa?

Tifa : eh well yes just use a white leather

Aiolos : fine a ghost then

Aiolia : BROOOOO!!!!

Saga : you lose !!!

Aiolos : Saga!!! Don't start again, anyway you look a little childish today

Tifa : agree

Syura : yup

Saga : bah, is cause Milo

Milo : cause me????(enter from front Sagitarius temple)

Tifa : ahem here we go again all goldies

Shaka : hey we just passing by

Mu : right! Camus idea anyway

Camus : what!!! You guys blame me???

Mu, Shaka, Milo : YES

Camus : eckkk!!!

Tifa : *laugh* ok guys what you doing here

Shaka : like I said we just passing by

Camus : no you don't you say that you hmp hmphmhpmhp*Shaka close his mouth*

Shaka : ehehehe come on guys

Shaka quickly push Camus get out from temple when Milo and Mu quickly say see ya and get out also

Tifa : what this all about??

Aiolos : don't know 

Tifa : I see ok next you Shura

Shura : I think something, hemmmm Jack-o-lattern?

Saga : Jack-o- what?

Aiolia : Jack-o-lattern stupid

Saga : why you!!!

Aiolia : stupid!!!! Deaf!!!! Blind!!!

Aiolos : Aioliaaaaaa, shut your mouth or I wash your mouth with soap

Saga : hah, lose again

Aiolia : hah, you just have a backup you coward

Aiolos : AIOLIAAAA!!!!!!! SAGAAAAAAA!!!!!!! MY GODDDD!!!!!! SYURAAAA!!!!!

Syura : ha!!! I don't do anything

Aiolos : HELP ME WASH THEIR MOUTH!!!!

Syura : sure 

Saga : ehh don't you dare

Aiolia : soap!!!!! Yuckk!!!

Saga : I away now

Aiolia : me too leaving

Saga and Aiolia quickly teleport back

Aiolos : bah that two

Syura : hahahahaha well they will become friend again

Aiolos : I guess so

Tifa : my, my, there one left, Aphrodite, so I'm leaving

Aiolos : ok see ya

Syura : yup see ya

On Aquarius temple :

Milo : hello? Finish your job?

Shaka : hi

Mu : konnichiwa

Camus : eh welcome to my temple

Tifa : hello again, no I haven't finish yet. I wanna ask you guys, what going on?

Milo : eh nothing, right guys?

Shaka, Mu, Camus : yup

Tifa : really????

Camus : honest

Shaka : true

Mu : yup

Milo : nothing really

Tifa : hmmm, very well, I go to Pisces temple

Shaka : you really want to ops

Mu : big mouth

Milo : Shaka!!!

Camus : bah

Tifa : yes Shaka???

Shaka : I'm meditating

Milo : well you know

Camus : Milo!!

Milo : is ok, can you make a deal with Aphrodite?

Tifa : deal?

Camus : yes a deal

Mu : please ask him not to shout about how my beauty???

Camus : or is my make up all right???

Milo : and even bring his roses to the party

Tifa : why???

Shaka : cause when we have a party, he shout histeria, HELLOO GUYSSSS HOW MY MAKEEEE UP, or ISN'T MY BEAUTY PERFECT!!!!!!

Milo : and when he bring his roses everybody faint, ask Athena

Mu : yup and the party??? The endddd

Camus : so??? Can you do that??

Tifa : well, I try my best then

Milo : ahh, thanks, by Athena

Tifa : and don't hide that from me

Camus : hide what?

Tifa : hemm the mahjong table with all that contain and 4 beer cans behind you and somebody I mean two teenage behind the pillar, let me guess Shun and Hyoga?

Shaka : ahemm *blush*

Camus : eh how did ….you…*blush*

Tifa : know that?*grin*

Milo : ahemm sorry *blush*

Mu : *blush*

Shun : I … I not drinking *blush*

Hyoga : me too *blush*

Camus : not drinking!!!!! Then why my beer can empty???

Shun : that's Hyoga

Hyoga : SHUNN!!!! YOU BIG MOUTH!!!!

Camus : Hyoga!!!!!

Hyoga : eckkk!!!!

Milo : Shun you really didn't drink???

Shun : honest!!! Beside it's bitter, ops!!

Shaka : so you drink it??

Shun : ahemm a little, just curious, beside Hyoga give me*blush*

Camus : Hyoga!!!!!!

Hyoga : Shunnnnn!!!! I get you for this

Tifa : relax boys, hehehe mahjong eh well I play a lot in computer game or with my parent and brother and I like drink Martini and chinese chiu but not much

Milo : ah really?

Tifa : yes

Camus : then you can join us sometime

Shaka : Camus!!! You!!! You ask the girl to join!!!!???? Miracle!!!

Mu : …….*shock already can not said anything*

Milo : *blink*

Hyoga : my senseiii!!!!!! Invited a girl!!!!!!!!*shock*

Shun : Hyoga, is this really your sensei???????

Camus : what!!! Why you all so surprise!!!!

Tifa : *laugh* see ya

Milo : eh don't forget the deal!!!

Mu : and don't forget the invitation from Camus

Camus : HEYYY!!!!

Tifa : ok see ya

Question : hello I'm Tifa, wanna ask you this what will you wear if you invite to halloween party?

Aphrodite : ah halloween?????

Tifa : yes

Aphrodite : you ask me to enter the creppy, strange and ugly party, oh no

Tifa : ugly?????

Aphrodite : oh well never mind

Tifa : so what your costume?

Aphrodite : humm, do I have to wear a custome?

Tifa : why, yes!

Aphrodite : umm, but it will ruin my beauty face

Tifa : ……

Aphrodite : but well if you want me to

Tifa : (this guy …..) ahem so

Aphrodite : please accept my rose

Tifa : the one that can make other faint?? No!!

Aphrodite : ahh my, it's not polite to refuse a rose from a man!!

Tifa : and it's not polite to make other faint, don't you?

Aphrodite : ahahahaha you make any sense

Tifa : well, before I forget, some goldies wanna make a deal with you

Aphrodite : yes??

Tifa : no word bout your beauty in there, no your roses in there, and no histeria shouting in there

Aphrodite : my how rude they are, must be Milo co right??

Tifa : so deal?

Aphrodite : no!

Tifa : fine you can't enter the party then

Aphrodite : my, you cruel

Tifa : yes I'm

Aphrodite : ok is deal

Tifa : ok I inform them but what your costume or make me choose for you?

Aphrodite : hemmm I wearing a beautifull mermaid see is easy

Tifa : mermaid ok remember our deal

Aphrodite : sure!!

After the party!!!

Tifa : is there a problem bout Aphrodite?

Milo : well not at all, he seem understand our deal

Tifa : yes

Athena : MILOOOO, CAMUSSSSS, MUUUUU, SHAKAAAAAA

Milo : eh yes Athena-sama

Camus : on your service, Athena-sama

Mu : hai, Athena-sama

Shaka : something wrong Athena-sama?

Athena : something wrong you said????? Look at that

They look at Athena room and there roses all over the place

Milo : what the …

Athena : Aphrodite said this because you all

Camus : but we not ….

Shaka : eh???

Mu : …….*shock already*

Athena : soooo??????clean it up???

Milo : my god!!!!!

Shaka : ACKKKKK!!!!!!!

Camus : ECKKKK!!!!!!!

Mu : HAAAAAA!!!!!

Tifa : my my

Aphrodite : huahahahahahaha

Milo, Camus, Shaka, Mu : APRHODITEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!

Aphrodite : enjoy guysssss!!!!!!!

Milo : damn him

Camus : maybe I should make an ice coffin for him

Shaka : no ask Saga to send him to another dimension

Mu : NO!!! ask Hades is more better

Tifa : *laugh* they cute

Milo : hey, Tifa you said happy ending, for me this not happy ending

Camus : right

Tifa : *grin*

Mu : TIFAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Tifa : fine fine no roses in Athena's room

All roses gone

Milo : that better

Shun : ah hello guys

Hyoga : hello sensei

Tifa : ah now only one person left

All : heh??!!

Tifa : SAGAAAAA!!!!!!

Milo : what are you doing???

Saga : what happen why I'm here???

Shaka : Tifa!!! What re you doing??

Tifa : back to the costume

Shun : ehh now what???

Tifa : *grin*

Hyoga : eh you not doing anything do you??

Tifa : party again but right now me in!!!!!

Shun : really?

Milo : what your costume?

Tifa : my costume? This is my costume, as Tifa Lockheart ; )

Hyoga : you cheating

Tifa : anybody complain?

All : YESSSS!!!! WE AREEEE!!!!!!!

Suddenly all guys throw a pillow to Tifa!!!!!

Tifa : eckk, I'm a victim

Milo : *laugh* you not!!!!

Shaka : *smile* I get you!!!

Shun : heyyy not me ,her, Hyoga! wrong target!!

Hyoga : who cares!!!!*laugh*

Mu : yeah, who cares!!!!*laugh*

Camus : Yup, Who caressss!!!!*smile*

Saga : I get out from this!!!

Tifa : and miss the party!!!!???

Saga : ewww, I stayyy!!!!!  Get this!!!!!

FIN 

Authoress note : **HAPPY HALLOWEEN 31 OKTOBER 2002, FINALLY I FINISH THIS FIC, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FIC, OH YEAH PLEASE R & R AND PLEASE NO FLAME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.**


End file.
